Left Behind
by Rose the Jigglypuff
Summary: Things were normal at first, but things took a sad and deadly turn when something, that should've been left forgotten, returns.


**Plot: Everything seemed normal at first, but things took a sad and deadly tone when something that should've been left forgotten, returns.**

 **WARNING: The following content contains sensitive and sad elements.**

 **If you're a sensitive viewer, then don't proceed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros and its characters.**

Left Forgotten

SSBU Darkfic/Sadfic

Date: December 14, 2018

Location: Shinjuku, Tokyo

Investigator: Saki Rei (Age: 15)

Victim: Kokoro Hana (Age: 13)

Entry 1:

Good afternoon Hana-san.

This is Rei Saki, junior investigator of the detective agency.

I wanted to say somethings about your daughter's near-death experience.

If you want further details, then please contact me.

xxx

Entry 2:

Kokoro was a kind and sweet young girl, whom recently overcame a near-death experience.

The young pre-teen has been taken to the hospital for further care and investigation.

When we checked her room, we started to take down notes on how this incident happen.

It wasn't by someone alive, but someone from the game, who was dead...!

xxx

Entry 3:

Based on her reports, her experience happened while she was play a game that recently came out.

Super Smash Bros Ultimate

Your daughter used to play that game when she was around 3-years old, she didn't played that game in a while after another incident happened.

Ahh those were the days...

I remember playing with Kokoro when we were young...

But I didn't came here to talk about the past, I wanted to talk about how this incident came to be.

xxx

Entry 4:

We came back from further investigation, and we manage to recover the security footage you installed in your house.

Normally you have it in order to check intruders, but this footage will help us check why she almost died.

We'll talk to you again, right after we check out the security footage.

xxx

Entry 5:

We watched the recording of the day Kokoro had near-death experience.

She has recently got Super Smash Bros Ultimate, as a gift from your wife.

Your daughter was so excited to play the game, it makes me sad that she didn't know what was about to happen.

When she first played the game, everything seems normal.

Based on your info, Kokoro has played the adventure mode, which is called World of Light based on Nintendo, for at least 4 hours a day, on separate free times on said day.

She also often played as a little blonde boy in that game.

The boy was named Lucas, whom has a similar personality, being sweet and kind.

Not to mention, they had an older brother whom they were so close too!

For the first 5 days, everything was normal...at first.

I'm going to check out the 6th day, the day of the incident (yesterday), right now.

I'll write to you again once the deed is done.

xxx

Entry 6:

I'm sorry for the wait Hana-san, but we have to look at the TV screen camera footage in order to see both the footage of the game, and Kokoro herself.

The game provided the player only a few cutscenes to check out in the adventure mode.

Your daughter's game file on that mode read that she completed 99.9% of the game, which means she must have forgotten something...or someone.

She saw that she was missing a character in her roster, but didn't pay much attention.

As mentioned briefly ago, the game only has a few cutscenes for the mode.

However for unknown reason, Kokoro was given an extra cutscene when she exit out of the adventure mode.

She first thought it was a gift to congratulate her for completing World of Light for the first time, but it turns out she was wrong.

The cutscene was titled, "Fallen Light".

The scene started of, with her favorite character, Lucas, walking through a graveyard.

He had tears in his eyes, as he began to sob near a tombstone.

There were two things that were odd:

1\. Lucas' outfit looks different. It looked like Kokoro's before she nearly died, having a long braid (but still keeping his normal blonde hairstyle), as well as wearing pink neko ears and tail accessories. Everything else is kept the same, the braid and neko accessories were the only things that were added.

2\. The name that is on the graveyard was unknown. It took us a while to find out what it said, it was the name "Eki". We're not sure who Eki is, considering that no one in your family (the Hana Family) doesn't have that name.

Kokoro started to have tears in her eyes.

No, she wasn't crying because of the scene, she was still sad though, but for some reason, the tears came out without having her actually cry.

Suddenly, the game shut off.

Kokoro had to reboot it again after it turned itself off.

When the game was turned on, it gave a strange message.

The message was color red, and in her favorite font, which reminded her of someone based on her expression.

It read, " _Can you hear me?_ "

Kokoro didn't know what it meant, and decided to ignore it.

When she went into the game's main menu, it was different as well...

Not much of the other modes were available to play, and the only thing she can play are the cutscenes from the Vault, and the Smash mode.

The music was different as well...

The song that was playing was the song that will normally be heard on Final Destination, but it was played backwards.

She decided to play the Smash mode just to get a reminder of how she plays it back when she was young.

The roster still felt odd, all of the characters were there, except for one.

It was likely because she didn't find him or her in the World of Light adventure mode, but this still feels odd.

Kokoro chose Lucas, of course, and selected random for the level 3 CPU.

When she started to match, it showed Lucas with the same design from that graveyard cutscene, and it showed a dark entity as the opponent.

More odd feelings came into Kokoro's thoughts, but she continued to play the game regardless.

God...the fight looked completely impossible to beat.

The rules were also changed when the match started.

There were no items, it was 1 stock, and it was in a disorented version of Battlefield.

Battlefield was a mess!

The sky was dark blood red, blood was on the floor, and corpses were on the crystals.

Oddly enough, there was also no music either.

Lucas' animation looked frightened, as if he didn't want to fight this dark entity.

When the dark entity attempted to attack Lucas, Kokoro couldn't attack.

Kokoro didn't have ANY control to the game at all, Lucas was the one in control of his own body, and your daughter somewhat understands.

All Lucas tried to do was to run away in hopes of not getting caught.

There were small whimpers coming out of him, as if trying to say something.

These were the following Lucas said:

"I don't want to play!"

"I can't fight you!"

"Please let me live!"

"Onii-chan, I'm sorry!"

The last part was odd...

I remember how Lucas' brother looks like from that GBA game, and there's not way his twin looked like that!

Lucas saying "Onii-chan" made this sound like he wasn't referring to himself, but Kokoro's mind.

Suddenly, Lucas couldn't move anymore, he just stood there in fear, frozen.

The dark entity proceeded to do something.

He didn't hurt Lucas, but instead knocked him out.

The screen became blank once the blonde was knocked out.

Kokoro became shocked and started mashing buttons in hopes to wake Lucas up, but it seems like nothing came to be.

xxx

Entry 7:

The recording crashed on us, so we have to reload the recording again.

When it reloaded, we saw Kokoro looking at the screen in fear.

Finally, after 15 seconds of a blank screen, another cutscene started to show up.

Lucas was dressed in that same outfit from the graveyard scene (having the long braid extension, and neko ears and tail accessories), but he seems to be bound and gagged to a hospital bed.

The dark entity entered the room, having a sad look on his face.

It shortly revealed that it was no other then Ike once the darkness flew away.

Ike looked very different however, his armor was covered in blood, his leg is limp, he is missing an arm, and there was bloody tears coming out of his eyes.

Lucas himself had tears (normal tears) in his eyes, he kept saying "I'm sorry" in a muffled sounding voice due to the tape covering his mouth.

Ike sighed, as he looked down at the tied up blonde psychic, who couldn't do anything but look at the mercenary in fear.

The Ike said: Don't you remember me Lucas? It's me...! Eki...

"Eki"?

That name, wasn't that the name that was on the gravestone in the previous cutscene?

Eki...

So, this person isn't Ike, but Eki?

Regardless of whoever this is, Eki proceeded to caress Lucas' watery cheek, shushing him in a surprisingly gentle tone.

Next, he proceeded to remove the tape that was covering Lucas' mouth.

There started to have some more dialogue between the two:

Lucas: Eki...Eki...Onii-chan...!

Eki: Yes Lucas... It's me...

Lucas: *whimpers* But, aren't you...?

Eki: Dead? Well, yes, I'm dead. But now, after you defeated Dharkon, I was able to be brought back to life.

"Brought back to life"?

Well, this is unknown, because there wasn't a cutscene with Ike, or Eki, at all being shown on screen.

Lucas: *cries* Why are you doing this to me?

Eki: Because... *sighs* I miss you...

Lucas: Miss me...?

Eki: Mmhmm...! You remember Brawl?

Lucas: Yeah?

Eki: Well, you unfortunately didn't find me when we were all trapped in Subspace.

Lucas: You mean...

Eki: Yes... You all have forgotten about me... I was left in that damn place, as a lifeless trophy... Once Tabuu was defeated, I was evaporated and left forgotten...

While this was all happening, Kokoro was crying so much, due to this scene.

Wait...

I think I know the reason why she almost died...

This is her brother talking to her in the game!

Kokoro loves playing as Lucas, while her brother, Haruto, loves playing as Ike.

Ike IS Eki!

Eki IS Haruto!

This is Haruto talking to Kokoro about how much he misses her!

When Kokoro cried, her crying connects to Lucas crying as well.

Kokoro loves playing Lucas so much, that she even connects to him in the cutscene.

Eki: Shh, shh...

Eki whispered comforting words to Lucas, trying to keep him as calm as possible.

Eki: I'm sorry that it had to come to this, sis...

Lucas smiled a little thanks to the sincere comfort.

Lucas: It's okay, onii-chan... It wasn't your fault, if I hadn't forgotten about you, you would've still been alive... I never died in the car crash...

When Lucas said "car crash", those words actually tied this with Haruto's actual death.

Haruto died in a car accident when coming back from a friends house.

The day he died, was on the same time Kokoro forgot Ike in the Subspace Emiisary, and finished the game without even trying to save him.

Eki: Lucas...

Lucas: Yes, onii-chan...?

Eki: I want you to come, join me...!

Lucas: Join...you?

Eki: *nods* I felt so lonely without you. And I wanted to play together again

Then, Kokoro chose to say "yes", agreeing to play with Haruto/Eki once more.

Lucas smiled in a gentle way.

The ropes were untied, as Lucas embraced Eki's surprisingly comforting and sincere hug.

Lucas: I missed you so much, onii-chan...

Eki: I missed you too, lil' sis... Now, we'll be together...

The screen slowly faded to black, ending the cutscene.

After thr cutscene was finished, Kokoro began to smile happily, at the same time with tears in her eyes.

However, she suddenly passed out unconscious at the spot, with a gentle smile on her face.

xxx

Entry 8:

After watching the recording, we checked out your daughter's (Kokoro's) room for further evidence.

There was nothing lethal, or bloody when she had her near-death experience.

The last thing we checked out was the game she was playing on earlier before being slipped into a coma.

When we rebooted the game, there was something odd...

The only characters that were availible are Lucas and Ike.

When attempted to play as either one of them, the game proceeded to say:

"No! Please don't do this! They want to play together in peace!"

Guess this copy of the game won't be playable anymore.

When we got to the hospital to check on Kokoro, the doctor gave us news, saying how they saw what was inside of her mind with a special dream-scaper.

There she was, having fun with her brother, doing everything together back when they were young.

Haruto told his little sister that he has a surprise for her.

She happily accepted it, as the two walked to a peaceful meadow.

There, there they were, what we saw was Lucas and Ike waiting for the two, smiling as the siblings came by their little picnic.

All four of them were happy together, it makes me filled with sad and happy tears.

Based on this, Haruto just wants to relive his last moments with his sister thinking about him, before moving on.

I turned to the table that was next to Kokoro's hospital bed.

There was a small painting of Lucas and Ike sleeping together like close siblings.

Finally, before leaving, there was a note on the back saying:

"We'll be together forever, we're never gonna be apart."


End file.
